familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Nic nie wiem/Moje wyobrażenie Gwiata
Postanowiłam napisać opowiadanie... o Gwiecie... czy mi wyszło nie wiem.... Nie mnie oceniać... = W skrócie= = Od Autora: = Postaram się pisać takie coś co jakiś tydzień, dwa, jeśli się tylko spodoba. = Wstęp= Ej! Ktoś ty? Dziennikarz? Z Familii?! Tej Familii? O jeny, przepraszam, za to, ale co ty tu robisz? Chcesz sprawdzić co tu się dzieje? O człowieku, tu, to trzeba mieć nerwy! Sam ledwo wytrzymuje. Słuchaj, ja muszę lecieć, Gord mnie zabije, jeśli tu dłużej zostanę, a tym bardziej jeśli zobaczy ciebie. Ale dobra, polubiłem cię, to twój urok osobisty, każdy z Familii go ma.. dobra już, dobra, droczę się... masz tu proszek.. NIE, TO NIE NARKOTYKI. To proszek do znikania. Puf! I jesteś niewidoczna dla każdego. Możesz wtedy spokojnie pisać o Gamilii. Działa to ok. 5 godzin. Tak , tak używałem tego wiele razy. Co? Nie ważne w jakim celu. Kurcze, dobra ja spadam. Gdzie? Przez te wielkie, tęczowe wrota, potem prosto korytarzem, skręć w prawo, powinny być tam mahoniowe, potężne drzwi... Nie , nie zabiją cię, bądź co bądź nie są zabójcami. Po za tym, nie widzą cię.. Kurcze woła mnie, za jakieś 10 minut powinna być obrada, śpiesz się. Powodzenia, proszek możesz zachować. Na razie! = Opowiadanie= Jeny... To lustro jest wielkie... Rzeczywiście, nie widzę swojego odbicia... Ten zamek jest ogromny, korytarz wydaje się ciągnąć kilometrami, jest też cały różowy, a za tym kolorem nie przepadam. Jest tu masa drzwi, każdy o innym kolorze, podejrzewam, że są to negatywy naszych ulubionych kolorów. A, gdyby tak... nie, muszę napisać ten artykuł, nie mam czasu na zwiedzanie. No, więc w końcu znalazłam te mahoniowe drzwi.. nie, wrota. Robią wrażenie, są na nich wyryte podobizny ludzi, podejrzewam, że Gamilii. A klamka jest potężna... Och, ogarnij się, nie czas na zachwyt, zebranie pewnie się już zaczęło. Bojąc się o swoje życie, weszłam i momentalnie krzyknęłam. Albo nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi albo ten proszek działa też na głos. W każdym razie, krzyknęłam nie dlatego, że był bałagan, choć był wielki. Kubełki po popcornie leżały wszędzie, podłoga kleiła mi się pod butami, firanki były w połowie czerwone, jak i w połowie podarte, więc zasłaniały tylko część ogromnego okna (mam nadzieję, że to był poncz). Krzyknęłam dlatego że tuż nad moją głową przeleciał nóż. Zwykły nóż kuchenny. A wątpię, żeby za jakieś pięć godzin, ktoś ucieszyłby się na widok Shirusi z nożem między oczami i pasującą do firanek krwią na podłodze. Pocisk poleciał ze strony jakiegoś chłopaka. Był dosyć... no... wysoki i umięśniony. Zgadywałam, że to był Gord (Szczerze? Innych opcji nie było). Miał śnieżnobiałe, krótko obcięte włosy, i strasznie jasne niebieskie oczy. Bolało od patrzenia na niego. Ale, za to minę miał ponurą, jakby życie było bezsensu... Na sobie miał, czarną marynarkę zarzuconą na szary T-shirt i koronę na głowie. Za nim stała, uradowana dziewczyna, która puciała go za policzki, więc był na nich czerwony ślad. Miała włosy w kolorze limonki, a na sobie czarną koszulkę ze złotą koroną z napisem ,,Team Gord". Fanka Gorda rzucającego w niewiasty nożem. Fajnie. (Oj nie ważne, że mnie nie widzi, prawie by mnie zabił). Nie wiedziałam od razu, kto to, gdyby nie chłopaczek: -GUBI! ILE RAZY MÓWIŁEM? NIE PUCIAJ MNIE!- w alternatywnym świecie Kubi jest fanką Lorda, okej. -Oj no, ale ciebie tak się fajniutko tarmoczę.. Tulimy?- rozwarła ramiona do uścisku, ale chłopakowi nie w głowie były tulaski. -Uspokój się i siądź na miejsce, mogę znosić ten cały klub, ale nie tul, nie puciaj, nie całuj... Po prostu się do mnie nie zbliżaj. - zrezygnowana dziewczyna usiadła na swoim krześle puszczając oko do swojego pana, ale ten w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami. -Gdzie ona jest, spóźnia się, a bez niej nie możemy zacząć. Giotrze! - w tej chwili, wszedł chłopak, przeciętnej postury, włosy miał kasztanowe, a na sobie srebrną zbroje. Uświadomiłam sobie, że był to ten sam chłopak, który wcisnął mi ten cały proszek. - Giotrze, idź po nią, niech mnie dzisiaj nie denerwuje, jeśli nie będzie chciała iść, przyprowadź ją siłą. - Ała. Wyobraziłam sobie Giotra ciągnącego za sobą tą dziewczynę. Zabawny widok. Ale kogo nie ma? Rozejrzałam się po miejscach. Dwa były wolne. Obok Gorda z prawej strony siedziały dwie dziewczyny rozmawiające ze sobą. Jedna, ta siedząca bliżej Gorda, miała okropnie rzucające się w oczy, włosy. Były koloru fuksji. Trudno było, by ją zgubić z takim kolorem kłaków. Z postury nic ją nie wyróżniało. Miała na sobie jaśniutką różową koszulkę z napisem ,,Hello Kitty". Ta druga, miała jasniutkie niebieskie włoski. Wyglądała dość marnie. Miała za dużą, szarą koszulkę, więc zdawało się, że jest jeszcze chudsza. Rozmawiały na tyle głośno, że bez trudu znałam temat. Jak i reszta zebranych. -Goprze, Goprze, patrz! Nowe wydanie ,, Gentus i ja" Ale się ciesze! - wykrzyczała, to tak głośno, że myślałam, że jeśli jeszcze raz tak krzyknie, to ogłuchnę. -Giso! To wspaniałe! Jak przeczytasz, pożyczysz mi ją? Proszę! - Powiedział błagającym tonem Goper, więc nie zdziwiłam się innej odpowiedzi: -Oczywiście, że tak. Z kim innym mogłabym o tym rozmawiać jak nie z tobą? Musisz być wtajemniczony. Dzisiaj książka, jutro anime... -Znowu anime? Czy ty, Giso nie masz dosyć? Jak można jarać się anime? Toż, to dziadostwo! - odkrzyknęła krótko obcięta dziewczyna. Była blondynką o brązowych oczach. -Gadusiu, dlaczego ty tak tego nie lubisz? -Mad w alternatywie ma kolor włosów w swoim nieulubionym kolorze. Ucieszy się! -Jedno obejrzałam, żałuję do dziś. -Ale nie każde anime też jest dobre. - odpowiedziała Gisa - Jeśli chcesz, ja z Goprem możemy ci coś... -NIE CHCE I NIE OBEJRZĘ! - wykrzyczała Gad i chwyciła telefon do ręki. - A tą książkę, to wam niedługo spale, jeśli dalej będziecie się tak drzeć. Gisa momentalnie przytuliła książkę do piersi. Dalej rozmawiała z Goprem, ale teraz o pół tonu ciszej, ale ktoś dalej strasznie się kłócił. Gya i Gruk. Skąd wiem? Tylko one mają psie uszy, a na Familii obie są kotami, więc bez problemu zgadłam. Gya ma jasne różowe włosy, a Gruk morskie. Kłóciły się, która rasa psa jest lepsza, chow chow, czy spaniel. Nie będę zdradzała szczegółów rozmowy, bo poleciało kilka nie ładnych słów. Dalej siedziała dziewczyna z okularami o cyjanowych włosach, również pogrążona w kłótni z osobą o włosach granatowych. Skoro się nie lubią, czemu siedzą koło siebie? -Gatr, czy ty kiedyś się ogarniesz? Mam ciebie dosyć! Gordzie muszę dalej siedzieć obok niej? - Czyli wszyscy tak siedzą z powodu jego kaprysu. On uwielbia chaos, czy jak? Odpowiedzi nie usłyszała, za to Gart coś krzyknęła: -Gan, ja nie muszę się ogarniać, a te twoje suchary są okropne i beznadziejne. - kłótnia toczyła się dalej, a ja usłyszałam śmiech. Obok siedziała skulona dziewczyna w sukience z pistacjowymi włosami zapiętymi w dwie kitki, a obok uradowane dwie dziewczyny ubrane na czarno z zielonymi włosami. -Ghin i co chłoptaś nie odpisuje? - Ta z ciemniejszym odcieniem włosów, powiedziała coś na ucho tej drugiej i śmiech rozniósł się po sali. Ghin była już na skraju płaczu. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. -Gui, Grisu, musicie mnie tak hejcić? -Uspokójcie się, wystarczy już tego. Zaraz powinna być. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach siadając na krześle, możliwe, że Gina. -Dobra, ze względu na zebranie na razie sobie odpuścimy. - odpowiedziała Gui. To była cała trzynastka, byli wszyscy poza... BUUUM! Zostałam uderzona drzwiami, które walnęły o ścianę, a osoba obok mnie potknęła się o mój warkocz, więc obie teraz byłyśmy na ziemi. Nagle wszyscy umilkli. Dziewczyna wstała i ciągnęła za sobą Giotra. Sądziłam, że będzie na odwrót. Usiadła na krześle, które było na przeciwko Gorda i jako pierwsza się odezwała: -Gordzie, nie musisz wysyłać za mną swoich pachołków, sama bym przyszła. -Sama byś przyszła, ale i tak się spóźniłaś. -Czy ja powiedziałam, że przyszłabym wtedy, kiedy trzeba? -Ghiri, nie denerwuj mnie. -Ja nic nie robię, to ty jesteś wkurzony o, byle co. - Opóźnienie ważnego spotkania, to nie, byle co. Dziewczyna o rudych, krótkich włosach, ma na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, podarte spodnie i glany. Położyła nogi na stole. Bezczelność. -W każdym razie trzeba zacząć zebranie... -Ej, tylko ja wiem, że mamy gościa? Serio? - przerwała Ghiri, Gordowi i wskazała palcem na mnie. Nie byłam już niewidzialna, a to miało działać pięć godzin. Świetnie! -Kim jesteś? - wskazał na mnie mieczem Gord, a ja wiedziałam, że mam kłopoty. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli, wymieniali ze sobą spojrzenia. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłam w takim centrum uwagi. Jednak wolałabym, żeby mnie nie widzieli. Popatrzyłam na Giotra. Obiecał, że to będzie działało 5 godzin, a nawet dwie nie minęły. Może to ja za mało tego łyknęłam? W każdym razie z pewnością się obwiniał, spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. Próbował mi jakoś pomóc: -Gordzie, to tylko jakiś gentus, czemu ty... -GENTUS?! - Wykrzyknęła Gisa i czym prędzej rzuciła się na mnie i ... przytuliła mnie. No tak, przecież ona ich uwielbia. -Gentus? Gordzie mogę czynić honory? - moja alternatywna wersja wycelowała we mnie bronią, którą był długi miecz. -Ghiri, uspokój się, na razie jej nie zabijemy. -Och, dziękuję panie i władco. - powiedziałam ironicznie - wybaczcie, ale nie jestem men...gentusem... - w tej chwili Gisa spojrzała na mnie z rozczarowaniem i wróciła na miejsce. Giotr energicznie kręcił głową. Zepsułam sytuację, prawda? -Jak nie gentus, to kto? - zapytała Gisa, która najwyraźniej miała mi to za złe. Już miałam odpowiedzieć, kiedy Gord mnie uprzedził. -Jesteś z Familii, racja? - bystrzak. -No tak, Shiri we własnej osobie... Nie sądziłam, że spowoduje to takie zamieszanie. Giotr, wtedy też był zaskoczony, urok osobisty, bla bla bla. Ale, czy moja osoba powinna spowodować takie coś? Gisa z powrotem rzuciła się na mnie tuląc, mówiąc, że to nawet lepsze od gentusa. Wszyscy byli, dziwnie zadowoleni. Tylko Ghiri stała wkurzona, jakbym jej w czymś przeszkodziła. Była moim przeciwieństwem, więc domyślałam się, o co chodziło. Leżałam na ziemi, więc Gord pomógł mi wstać. -Shiri, jesteś odpowiedniczką Ghiri w Świecie, racja? -Tsa, ponoć. -Po naradzie opowiesz nam co cię tu sprowadza, obgadamy też, czy cię zabić. - Moje życie wisi na włosku, a on powiedział, to z takim spokojem, jakby wybierał smak lizaka w sklepie. - a teraz Gubi zaprowadzi cię do pokoju gościnnego, za jakąś godzinę, czy dwie przyjdziesz z powrotem. - Gubi wzięła mnie za rękę i wyszłyśmy z sali obrad Gamilii. Gdy wyszłyśmy, zauważyłam kątem oka pokój, miał ponure, szare drzwi, które były otwarte, w środku nie pomalowany, pusty pokój Ale nie zdążyłam się przyjrzeć, bo dziewczyna szybko biegła, a wolałam jej nie zgubić. Zanim Gubi, zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju, zahaczyliśmy o kuchnię. Była połączona razem z jadalnią. Meble robiły wrażenie. Wszystko było drewniane poza lodówką, zlewem i żyrandolem. Zgadywałam, że krzesła są z dębu, a stół z brzozy. Ściany były różnokolorowe, raz zielone, raz niebieskie, fioletowe. Jakby zmieniały kolory. I właśnie się zorientowałam, że rzeczywiście tak było. Zielonowłosa wyciągnęła ze srebrnej lodówki gazowane, fioletowe picie. Wyglądało dziwnie, a po tym całych proszku ode chciało mi się wszystkiego. Byłam zmęczona i chciałam już tylko dotrzeć do tego pokoju. -Chcesz łyka? - zapytała mnie machając szklanką przed nosem -Nie, dzięki, nie piję gazowanego. -A szkoda, mamy najlepszą golę w całym Gwiecie. Specjalnie robiona dla nas, Gart trzyma tajną recepturę w swoim sej... - ucięła, jakby wiedziała, że powiedziała za dużo. -Ach, to... fajnie. -Dobra, ale mam pytanie. -J-jakie? - Przysunęła się do mnie i uważnie mi się przyglądała. -Niebieski, co? -N-niebieski? -Ulubiony kolor, to niebieski, racja? Oczywiście, że tak. - W pierwszej sekundzie zastanawiałam się, po czym wiedziała, ale to było oczywiste patrząc na mnie. Morskie buty, granatowe spodnie i błękitne włosy. Nie było, to ciężkie do odgadnięcia. Wyszłyśmy z kuchni, a ona zaprowadziła mnie do pokoi gościnnych. Powiedziała, że wyglądam jak sto nieszczęść i żebym się zdrzemnęła. Zamknęła drzwi. Było słychać przez jakiś czas kroki. Wiedziałam już, po co był jej potrzebny mój ulubiony kolor. Cały pokój był w niebieskiej tonacji. Łóżko miało niebieski baldachim, ściany były białe z łagodnymi niebieskimi wzorkami... Nawet ramka w lustrze była błękitna. Podeszłam do niego i się sobie przyjrzałam. Rzeczywiście, wyglądałam okropnie. To nie było tylko spowodowane tym proszkiem, ale też tym, że podróż była męcząca. Jechałam pociągiem. Przyzwyczaiłam się do takiej jazdy, jak jechałam do babci, to tylko pociągiem, ale to co się w nim działo... Odeszłam od lustra i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Byłam tak zmęczona, że od razu zasnęłam. ~***~ -Ej, śpiąca królewna wstawaj, musimy zadecydować, czy cię nie zabić. - obudziła mnie, nie Gubi, tylko Ghiri. Posłusznie wstałam z łóżka. -Ile spałam? -Dobre dwie godziny. A teraz, choć, Gord się nie cierpliwi. -O co wam chodzi z tym Gordem? -Że co? -Gord, to, Gord tamto... Może i jest władcą, ale jest też tylko człowiekiem, nie rozumiem, czemu się, nim wszyscy tak jaracie, jakby było jeszcze czym... Spojrzała na mnie tak jakby miała zaraz mnie zabić. Zarumieniła się. I nagle wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce. Po tej krótkiej, ale jakże denerwującej rozmowie o tym jak mogę lubić błękit pruski, odezwała się tylko po to , aby zapytać się, czy podoba mi się zamek. No cóż... Jest okazały, kolorowy i duży. Ghiri zaprowadziła mnie z powrotem do sali. Kopnęła drzwi nogą. To się nazywa ,,z buta wjeżdżam". Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Zauważyłam, że zniknęły kubełki po popcornie i podłoga się aż tak nie kleiła... Dziwne. Było również doniesione dodatkowe krzesło. -Siadaj i opowiedz co cię tu sprowadza. - powiedziała Gart -Tylko wiesz, ze szczegółami. Chcę coś na ciebie znaleźć. - Ghiri machnęła mi przed nosem, nożem. -Nie mam nic do opowiadania. Przyjechałam tutaj, żeby obadać sytuację, co się tu dzieje, tradycje, bla bla bla. -I już? - odpowiedział z zaskoczeniem Gord -A myślałeś, że co? Że przyjechałam głupim pociągiem po to , aby wcielić w życie plan ,,Zniszczenie Gwiata"? -Obstawiałbym to... -Przecież jestem jej przeciwieństwem. - powiedziałam kiwając głową w stronę Ghiri - To ona chce mnie zabić, nie ja ją. Chciałam napisać, głupi artykuł i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście się tam bardzo od siebie różnimy. Nie zabiłabym was, nawet nie miałabym czym. Po za tym, sądzisz, że jestem na tyle głupia przyjeżdżając sama, aby was wysadzić? Zrobić KABUUM? Zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, jakbym rzeczywiście miała, im wparadować z pociskiem atomowym, czy bronią biologiczną. Byłam bezbronna. Szczerze, co ja miałam przy sobie? Notes, długopis, telefon, którym się nie mogłam nigdzie dodzwonić i walizkę z kilkoma ubraniami. Tak na pewno ich tym unicestwię. Napiszę zaklęcia na kartce wyrwanej z notesu albo potne ich kartką albo jeszcze powieszę ich za gacie. Wszyscy zginą. -Gordzie, ona ma racje, jedyne czym może nas skrzywdzić to widelcem leżącym na stole. - Dziękuję Goprze! - Nie zabiła, by naszej czternastki głupim sztućcem. To niedorzeczne. -Ja jej wierzę. - poparła Gopra, Gisa - nie dlatego, że jest stamtąd, tylko jej ufam. A, jeśli chciałaby nas zabić, miała, by w ręce, na przykład, nóż. -Nie chcę nic mówić Giso, ale spójrz tam. - Ghiri wskazała na nóż wbity w drzwi. - mogła go stamtąd wyrwać i poderżnąć jednemu z nas gardło i co wtedy? Była przecież niewidzialna, mogła z łatwością, to zrobić. -Tak, ten wasz idiota prawie mnie nie zabił tym nożem jak, nim rzucał. - odpowiedziałam, broniłam się wszystkim czym miałam, gra rozchodziła się o moje życie, nie? Nawet, jeśli kilka osób mi ufało, Gord musiał się opierać na wszystkim, na każdej możliwości - Poza tym, jestem nędznej postury, uważasz, że wyciągnęłabym ten nożyk? -Mogłaś wypić miksturę, która czyni cię silniejszą... - odpowiedziała Gan - Nie żebym ci nie ufała, czy coś, ale lepiej brać wszystkie możliwości pod uwagę... - O, o tym właśnie mówiłam. -Jest w ogóle takie coś? Jak dostałam od G... takiego chłopaczka, ten cały proszek to myślałam, że to jakiś narkotyk, a nie jakaś mąka dzięki, której znikam! - Giott spojrzał się na mnie z przerażeniem. Boi się, że go sprzedam. -Ach tak, to spróbuj wyciągnąć ten nożyk z drzwi. - zaproponowała Ghiri. -Jeśli trzeba... Podeszłam do drzwi. Na pierwszy rzut oka widziałam, że mi się nie uda. Prawie nie widziałam trzonu. Ale dobra, spróbowałam to coś wyciągnąć. Posiłowałam się z nożem, ale w końcu wypadł. Nie chciałam uwierzyć. Prawda, narobiłam trochę szumu z tym całym nożem, ale jednak, udało mi się. Nie wiedziałam tylko, czy uda mi się teraz wybronić. - I CO?! UDAŁO SIĘ! - krzyknęła uradowana Ghiri - Wolisz ścięcie głowy, czy stryczek? -Ghiri, zastanów się przez chwilę i mi odpowiedz, czy na pewno mogła, by nas tym zabić? - zapytała spokojnie Gina. -Wyciągnęła nóż? Prawda, czyli mogła, by to zrobić i zrobiła by to z łatwością. -Jesteś głucha? Nie usłyszałaś tego hałasu, którego narobiła wyciągając go? Przecież któreś z nas na pewno, by zauważyło, że przewróciła stolik i stłukła wazę. - rzeczywiście, stolik leżał na ziemi, a waza była w kawałkach. Zrobiło mi się głupio. mogłam jakoś zapobiec temu, ale, wtedy wyrok, by zapadł. -Wybaczcie, nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle wyciągnę, a wazę poskładam z powrotem, obiecuję. -To zależy od Gorda, czy będziesz miała w ogóle szanse. - powiedziała pod nosem Ghiri. No tak, od niego zależy czy przeżyję. Przez to, jak siedział cicho, prawie zapomniałam o jego istnieniu. Siedział był skupiony na wszystkim co się tu działo. Co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie, jakbym coś mu wielce nie pasowało. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego nerwowo. Serce skakało mi do gardła. Pierwszy raz tak bardzo w życiu się bałam. Już widziałam te nagłówki w gazetach ,,Umarła, bo chciała napisać artykuł o Gamilii!" , ,,Shiri nie żyje, ponoć chciała zabić 14 osób widelcem!". -Dobra, Shiri oświadczam, że jesteś... -Ekhu, ekhu.... - zakaszlał Gord przerywając tym samym. Czy mi się wydaje, czy on coś połknął...? -Tak dłużej trzymaj otwarte usta, to ci na pewno żadna mucha nie wleci. - Powiedziała Gad, do Gorda, która przez całą tą obradę siedziała na telefonie. Dziwiłam się , jak ten telefon jej się jeszcze nie rozładował. Szczerze? Podejrzewałam, że mnie nie lubi. Raz patrzyła się na mnie jakbym serio zrobiła coś złego, raz z jakby podejrzeniem, raz ze zdziwieniem... -W każdym razie, cofam wszelkie zarzuty co do Shiri... - odpowiedział słabym głosem Gord. -SERIO? - wykrzyknęłam to razem z Ghiri. Dobra, może jednak powiedziałyśmy to w tym samym czasie, tylko, że ja krzyknęłam z radości, ona raczej.. ze złości. -No, chyba, że ci bardzo... - Zaczął Gord... -Nie. - ...ale ja nie dałam mu skończyć. -Odpoczniesz, zjesz z nami kolację, a za kilka dni porozmawiamy o twoim powrocie do domu. -No zgoda. - Nie było jeszcze na tyle późno abym nie mogła wrócić do domu, ale po dzisiejszym dniu, miałam dosyć, więc zgodziłam się zostać. - Ale ja chcę naprawić tą wazę. - A co do wazy, na prawdę było mi głupio, wyglądała na strasznie drogą, a ja ją rozbiłam, może i niespecjalnie, ale jednak. -Eh, skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, gdy Giotr, znajdzie wszystkie kawałki, zaniesie ci je do pokoju, się pobawisz. -Dziękuję, łaskawco. - spojrzał się na mnie jakbym mu nadepnęła na obcas. Dla mnie był tylko rozpieszczonym bachorem, którego wszyscy wokół kochają, ale on chce, im zrobić na złość dla zabawy. -A teraz, zakańczam zebranie, możemy rozejść się do pokoi, Shiri, Gisa przyjdzie po ciebie na kolację. Wróciłam do tej niebieskiej sypialni, Wcześniej nie bardzo jej się przyglądałam, więc nie zauważyłam na szafce radia oraz wejścia na balkon (Udało mi się nie zobaczyć balkonu, brawo!). Szukałam wzrokiem mojej walizki, nie była duża, ale raczej widoczna (No tego nie mogłam nie zauważyć!). W końcu ją dostrzegłam. Stała obok łóżka, otworzyłam ją i zauważyłam, że jest pusta. Podbiegłam do szafy. Wszystkie rzeczy były w szufladach... Zauważyłam również, że mój warkocz... no zniszczył się, po prostu, był podeptany i w ogóle. Więc usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam go rozplątywać. Zajęło mi to dobre dziesięć minut, plus pięć minus szukania mojej gumki do włosów. Kiedy właśnie miałam zaczynać, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Proszę. - odpowiedziałam i do pokoju weszła Gisa. Przebrała się. Miała na sobie szarą koszulkę, a na to różowe bolerko. No i spięła włosy w kucyk. -Hej, kolacja będzie za pięć min.. JAKIE TY MASZ WŁOSY! -Niebieski i długie. - odpowiedziałam obojętnie, reakcja była oczywista, ale nie miałam zamiaru ich ścinać. -Też, ale one się fajnie błyszczą! -No, od zawsze takie były... -U was to nic dziwnego? -Nikt mnie tam nie widział w rozpuszczonych włosach... -No, więc my będziemy pierwsi! Nie dając mi nawet zacząć warkocza, pociągnęła mnie za rękę, zamknęła drzwi i już byliśmy w drodze do jadalnio-kuchni. Włosy były na tyle długie, że myślałam, że się zaraz w biegu o nie potknę. Poszliśmy nieco inną drogą niż, wtedy z Gubi. Szłyśmy korytarzem obok sali obrad. Znowu zauważyłam ten pokój. Kusiło mnie tam zajrzeć, czułam podświadomie, że muszę tam wejść, ale tylko się o niego zapytałam. -Co to za pokój, nikt tam nie mieszka? -Ah, jest legenda, że straszy i tak dalej i tylko ważna osoba może wypędzić jakiegoś ducha, potwora, czy coś. -I ma się rozumieć, że zaufałaś mi też dlatego, że uważasz, iż, to ja jestem tą osobą, tak? -Skąd wiesz? - Nie miałam siły na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu doszliśmy do jadalni. Zapach był... Słodki. Zanim usiadłam do stołu, podeszłam do garnka. Był dziwny, kształtu gruszki i miał jedno ucho. Gotowała się w nim czerwona zupa, ale nie mógł być to przecież barszcz, który raczej nie pachniał słodyczą. Zauważyłam kucharza, który wrzucał do drugiego garnka coś czerwonego. Była nim Ghin, miała a sobie tą śmieszną czapkę dla szefów kuchni, z której wystawały zielone włosy, ubrana była w biały fartuch. -Fajnie pachnie. - pochwaliłam jej robotę. -D-dzięki. - zmarszczyła dziwnie brwi, jakby nie wierzyła swoim uszom - Od małego gotowałam i nikt mi nie nigdy nie powiedział czegoś takiego... Uważaj jak będziesz jadła, na włosy... -Nie ma sprawy.. - G-GOTOWE! -odkrzyknęła Ghin. - Siadaj już do stołu. Jako że, jedyne wolne miejsce było między Gordem a Gisą, nie miałam innego wyboru i usiadłam tam. Tym razem w pokoju były pistacjowe ściany. Nie tylko garnek dziwnie wyglądał, ale talerz również. Był węższy niż zwykły i miał taki ten dziubek, jaki jest na przykład, w tych pojemnikach do odmierzania. Nie było łyżek ani serwetek. Albo jeszcze ich nie roznieśli albo nie tak się to je. Obok stała szklanka goli, o której wspominała Gubi. -Bez gazu, ponoć nie pijesz takich napoi. - powiedział Gord, wystraszyłam się go, łatwo o nim zapomnieć. Nawet, jeśli siedzi tuż obok was. -Dzięki, nie musieliście. -Jesteś gościem... -Którego wcześniej osądzałeś. - nie miałam mu tego za złe, ale też nie chciałam bić mu pokłonów jak reszta. -Musiałem, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że niczego nie knujesz? Widziałem cię, wtedy pierwszy raz na oczy, więc miałem prawo cię podejrze... -Oczywiście, że miałeś Gordzisiu! - odkrzyknęła Gubi z drugiego końca stołu, jedynie machając, bo jakaś odległość nas dzieliła, ale jakby siedziała bliżej na pewno, by go przytuliła, nie mówiąc już o pucianiu. -Nie skomentuję tego. - Ja również. Nie z powodu tego, że to żałosne, a bardzo, ale dlatego, że właśnie niesiono zupę. Za całokształt dziesięć. Wyglądała świetnie. Była polana śmietaną. Aż szkoda było tego dotk... No tak, nie ma łyżek. Więc jak mam to jeść? Spojrzałam przed siebie. Wszyscy pili tą zupę prosto z talerza. Dlatego były tak wąskie... Jednak nadal bałam się, że się obleje, a z moimi wyczynami było to bardzo możliwe. Raz, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wylałam na siebie całą zawartość talerza. Oj, wrzasku było... Albo kiedyś upuściłam talerz ze śniadaniem. Latałam z mopem po przedpokoju. No, ale, raz kozie śmierć. Powoli podniosłam miseczkę zupy i wzięłam łyka. Była to zupa truskawkowa z bitą śmietaną... Raaaj... Była tak łagodnie słodziutka... Odłożyłam ją, a na twarz mi coś kapnęło. Moja grzywka była dość długa, więc nie dziwie się, że jest teraz w zupie. Ghin miała rację. Mogłam jednak pośpiesznie spiąć je gumką, zawsze jakoś chowam grzywkę. Ale w co miałam je wytrzeć? Serwetek przecież nie było, a raczej w ubranie nie wytrę. -Hihi, trzymaj. - zachichotała Gisa, ratując mnie tym samym,podała mi swoją chusteczkę. Innych też rozbawiłam. -Uważaj, bo włosy ci się mogą zafarbować. - szepnął cicho Gord dusząc śmiech. Wytarłam grzywkę i piłam dalej zupę, w między czasie wzięłam łyk goli. Gubi miała rację. Miała taki ciekawy posmak... maliny? Eh, czy u nich wszystko musi być takie smaczne? Po kolacji oczywiście podziękowałam za posiłek i wróciłam... chciałam wrócić do pokoju, ale całkowicie nie chcący zahaczyłam o tą tajemniczą komnatę. Nie , nie wyglądała jak ta z Harrego Pottera. Biały, dosyć duży pokój z czterema filarami. Nic ciekawego, to co w nim takiego było...? -Nie ma tam nic do oglądania, nie zauważyłaś? - odwróciłam się i za mną stał Gord. Znowu on?! -Śledzisz mnie, czy jak? -Nie, ale ty powinnaś iść do swojego pokoju, a nie się jeszcze szwędać. -Dobra i tak miałam wracać, a ty nie stój za mną jak ten zboczeniec. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odwróciłam się i poszłam w stronę pokoju, coś tam jeszcze krzyknął, ale ja już nie usłyszałam co dokładnie. Prawdopodobnie za tydzień miałam wrócić do domu. Czemu nie wcześniej? Kazał mi przecież wypocząć. Troskliwa mamusia. Przypuszczałam, że będę musiała zostać trochę dłużej, skoro chcę poznać ich tradycję i tak dalej. Ale tak jak się sprawy na początku potoczyły...więc pomyślałam, że może to i lepiej? Wróciłam do pokoju, usiadłam przed lustrem zaplotłam warkocz, a potem przebrałam się w piżamę i wlazłam pod kołdrę. Minęły trzy dni od tamtej narady. Siedziałam w pokoju, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, byłam już przebrana w szare spodnie i niebieską bluzę. Obudziłam się jakąś godzinę temu, ale nie miałam ochoty opuszczać miękkiego łóżka i błękitnej poduszki. -Proszę... - odezwałam się ponuro, do pokoju wszedł Giotr. Miał ze sobą mały woreczek, zgadywałam, że są w nim kawałki wazy, Gord wspominał, że go wyśle. -Spałaś? -Nie, ale niedawno wstałam i jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie. - Tak, dla mnie godzina to niedawno i za mało. -Ach, mam dla ciebie te puzzle z wazy. - Potrząsnął woreczkiem. Było słychać, że trochę tych odłamków jest. -Połóż je na szafce, obok radia, przed śniadaniem sobie chwilę poukładam. -Okej, a i wybacz za to, wczoraj, sądziłem, że dałem ci właściwą dawkę... -W woreczku wiele nie było, prawda, ale to nie twoja wina, nie wiedziałeś. -No niby tak, ale i tak wybacz. Zawsze taka był... -Stop, co ty bredzisz, znasz mnie? Wtedy tez gadałeś o Familii, jakbyś już tam był. - Momentalnie się obudziłam już w 100%. -Eh, pracowałem kiedyś u Kopra. Ale mnie zwolniła, a w poszukiwaniu pracy, wyniosłem się tutaj. -Pracowałeś u Kopra? Nie kojarzę cię... -Prawdopodobnie się minęliśmy. Nie wiem jak to działa, ale im prędzej się stąd wyniesiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. -Ty też mnie tu nie chcesz? -Tylko, że nie o to chodzi, mam pewne stwierdzenie, dziwne i bezsensu, ale jednak. Im dłużej będziesz siedzieć w alternatywnym Świecie, tym bardziej będziesz podobna do Ghiri... -Mogę się stąd wynieść nawet zaraz, ale problem tkwi w tym, że nie mam czym wrócić. -Po to jest ta narada. Będziecie gadać czym... - coś zapiszczało. W uchu miał tą, taką słuchawkę. - Gord mnie woła, ja idę. Tak jak kazałaś, woreczek jest na szafie. A i lepiej ci w czerwonej grzywce. - Tak, zafarbowało mi włosy, próbowałam to jakoś zmyć. Bez skutecznie. Śmieszne, truskawkowa farbująca zupa, wiele, by zarobili jakby sprzedawali ją w formie farby. Jadalna w dodatku! -Do zobaczenia. - Wyszedł, a ja podeszłam do woreczka i zaczęłam układać naczynie. Kawałków było mnóstwo, ale w godzinę udało mi się skleić podstawę. W między czasie zastanawiałam się nad tym co powiedział mi Giotr... Skoro się minęliśmy, jak mógł mnie kojarzyć? No i Koper, przecież nie mówiła nic, że kiedyś zatrudnił Giotra, ma przecie Piotra... W ogóle to jakoś dziwnie się zachowywał jak opowiadał. Był czymś zestresowany, a moim obowiązkiem będzie się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło. Zawołali nas na śniadanie, była na zwykłym talerzu, jajecznica. Tym razem nie zabrudziłam włosów. I w sumie, spodobała mi się ta czerwona grzywka. Jakieś urozmaicenie. Gart miała odwrotne zdanie. Czerwony źle się jej kojarzy. Po śniadaniu, wszyscy wyszli z kuchni. Kiedy już miałam otwierać drzwi do pokoju i kontynuować sklejanie wazy, na drzwiach zauważyłam karteczkę: Sorry za wczoraj, byłem wkurzony, jeśli chcesz przyjdź po kolacji do sali obrad, opowiem ci o tym pokoju. Nie musiał się podpisywać, wiedziałam o kogo chodzi. Nie dlatego, ze był jedynym chłopakiem w Gamilii, miał też podobne pismo do Lorda. Nie zastanawiałam się długo, czy przyjść, chciałam wiedzieć więcej o tym pokoju. Od Gisy wiele się nie dowiedziałam, więc miałam nadzieję, że Gord umie dobrze opowiadać. Nawet po wczorajszym nie byłam zła, nie byłam zła, bo zapomniałam o całym zdarzeniu. W każdym razie, zdjęłam kartkę z drzwi i wróciłam dalej sklejać wazę. Trochę się w to wciągnęłam, więc odpuściłam sobie obiad. Zaczynała wyglądać jak waza. Co z tego, że z jakieś pięć do siedmiu razy pomyliły mi się kawałki i raz ją stłukłam, musiałam zaczynać od początku. Zanim się obejrzałam, waza była cała... Ale było już dawno po kolacji. Miał mi opowiedzieć o tym... Wzięłam delikatnie naczynie w obie łapki i o tyle, ile mogłam, pobiegłam do sali. Ciężko było otwierać te drzwi, które miały ogromną klamkę, łokciem, ale jakoś dałam radę. Odłożyłam wazę na stolik. Rozejrzałam się. Nie było go. Czyli jednak się nie spóźniłam. Dobrze wiedzieć. Podeszłam do okna. Widok na ogród, był świetny. Szczególnie, że słońce zachodziło, co dało świetny efekt. Była w ogrodzie biała fontanna, z której lała się woda, a nieco dalej była altana, a w okół niej rosły tulipany, różnych kolorów, czarne, fioletowe, niebieskie, a przy ścieżce były margaretki, a jeszcze dalej.... -Podoba ci się? - Myślałam, że padnę na zawał. Czy on musi, pojawiać się i znikać, za każdym razem? -Tak, jest... okej. -Gisa z Gyą wybierały kwiaty. -No to dobrze wybrały, ale nie przyszłam rozmawiać tu o ogrodzie. -Ech, naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? - Nie, wcale nie po to leciałam z wazą przez pół zamku, przecież chciałam obejrzeć sobie ogród przez okno. -Po to tu przyszłam, prawda? Gisa mi trochę opowiedziała, ale wiele mi to nie mówi. -Co ci powiedziała? - zmarszczył nos i patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. -No, że tam straszy i tylko ważna osoba, może pozbyć się... tego, cokolwiek tam straszy. Uważa, że to ja. - mruknął coś pod nosem, ale nie usłyszałam co dokładnie. -Jest pewna legenda, mówiąca o tym, taka rymowanka. -Chce ją usłyszeć. - powiedziałam dość stanowczo, za co w myślach się skarciłam. -'' W przedostatni miesiąca dzień '' Zobaczymy wroga cień. Przyjaciel, przeciwnikiem się stanie, I tylko ona zmusi, by wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Z miecza pomocą, Ukróci czas temu, o co się szamocą. -I mówisz mi to, bo...? - Spojrzał się na mnie znacząco. - Ty też uważasz, że chodzi o mnie?! -No, tak jakby... -Ja? Małe chucherko, które potyka się o własne nogi? - Jestem niezdarą, mówiłam już. Niezdarą nad niezdary. Zwykła osoba nie wywróciłaby się na przykład, na równej drodze. Ja nie miałam tyle szczęścia. -Jak wytłumaczysz, że strasznie ciągnie cię do pokoju? - Już miałam odpowiedzieć chamsko, kiedy się zawiesiłam - Poza tym, im bardziej się upierasz, że to nie ty, tym bardziej wierzę, że chodzi o ciebie. -Skąd wiesz, jak bardzo chce tam wejść? - Nagle odwrócił wzrok - Poprzednią, też kusiło, upierała się, że chodzi o nią, ale nie wypaliło i ... Nie ważne, wrócę już do pokoju. -Idź lepiej do kuchni. Nie było cię ani na obiedzie, ani na kolacji. -Nie jestem głod... - w tym momencie żołądek zaprzeczył. Prawdopodobnie ze wstydu się zarumieniłam. -W lodówce powinno coś być. - Nie, ktoś schował do skarpety. No, ale poszłam jednak do kuchni coś jednak zjeść. Minęłam drzwi tego pokoju, nie chciałam nawet na niego patrzeć, po tym co usłyszałam. Kim mogła być tamta dziewczyna? Cholercia. Weszłam do kuchni, dziwnie mi było zajrzeć do nie swojej lodówki, ale spałam w ich zamku, jadłam w tej samej jadalni, więc otworzyłam tę lodówkę... -JEZU, CO TO JEST?! - krzyknęłam, bo z lodówki wyskoczyła podróbka Smile Doga. Psina miała jakieś półtora metra długości. Czubek ogona był pokryty kolcami, a z pyska wystawały kły, a z nich ślina, która zrobiła ładną dziurę w podłodze. Nazwałam go Staś. Nie pytajcie dlaczego. Staś zaczął warczeć i mnie okrążać. Pomału chwyciłam pierwsze, lepsze coś do ręki. Był to na moje szczęście, nóż kuchenny, dosyć duży. Nagle usłyszałam kroki. Ktoś otworzył drzwi z hukiem. -Boże, Shiri! - krzyknął Giotr. Bałam się, że potwór się nim zainteresuje, więc rzuciłam w potwora chochelką. Cudem trafiłam. Spojrzał się na mnie i ponownie zawarczał. Przybiegali następni, Ghiri, Gord, Gina. Ghiri chciała się rzucić na potwora, ale Gord ją zatrzymał, mówiąc, że muszę sobie z tym poradzić sama. Fajnie! Doskonale wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Chciał mnie sprawdzić, czy sobie poradzę z potworakiem. Jeśli tak - jest okej. Jeśli nie - to już nie jego problem, wysłałby kogoś na pomoc tylko w kryzysowej sytuacji. Podświadomość mi mówiła, że to on włożył Stasia do lodówki, to tłumaczy dlaczego tak bardzo chciał abym weszła do kuchni coś zjeść. Co za... Prawie zapomniałabym o Stasiu, gdyby się na mnie nie rzucił. Ale miałam w ręce nóż, więc nim zamachnęłam. Przecięłam mu oko i nos, a ja poczułam... Nie tylko on był w tej chwili ranny. Zamachnął się na moją nogę, porwał nogawkę od spodni, miałam teraz na łydce trzy rany. Staś podniósł głowę. Nieprzyjemny widok. Wyglądało to trochę, jak rozcięty, żółty pomidor, coś z niego jeszcze... (To jest najmniej drastyczny opis). Ponownie próbował się na mnie rzucić, ledwo stałam na nodze, ale udało mi się odskoczyć w bok i... wbiłam mu w szyję nóż i nagle przestał warczeć. Przecięłam mu pewnie tętnice na szyi. Weszła Ghin z Gart. Wyciągnęłam nóż. Spojrzał się na mnie swoim, żółtym okiem i po chwili je zamknął. Podniosłam głowę. Wszyscy stali w osłupieniu. Zastanawiałam się, kto jest w większym szoku, ja czy oni. Miałam już wybiec z kuchni, kiedy noga dała o sobie znać. Dalej krwawiła. Myślałam, że zaraz Ghin zemdleje i uderzy głową o podłogę, gdyby nie złapała jej Gart. Sama leciałam na ziemię, Gord z Ghiri podeszli do mnie, wzięli mnie pod pachę, a dalej już nic nie pamiętałam. Obudziłam się w ... Ciężko było stwierdzić gdzie. Byłam tutaj pierwszy raz. Pomieszczenie było duże... Roznosił się w nim specyficzny zapach... antybiotyków? Leżałam na łóżku. Było ono takie jak w szpi... Już wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Byłam w pawilonie chorych. Leżałam na boku, więc próbowałam usiąść. Wydałam z siebie stłumiony jęk, ale udało mi się siąść. W pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze Gina, Ghiri i Gord. -Obudziłaś się. - Dziękuję Ghiri, sama tego nie zauważyłam. -Nie wiele pamiętam... Zemdlałam? -No tak jakby. Niosłam cię z Gordem po korytarzu, a Gina, nasza pielęgniarka, zaopiekowała się twoją nogą. - Podniosłam kołdrę. Noga była zawinięta starannie w bandaż. -D-dzięki. - Powiedziałam nieśmiało i zaczęłam sobie przypominać... - Staś. - Szepnęłam. Przypomniałam już sobie wszystko, co się stało. Było mi z tego powodu głupio. -Co? - zapytał zaskoczony Gord. -Ty już wiesz co. - Miałam zacząć się na niego drzeć kiedy uznałam, że nie warto marnować śliny. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, jakby w ogóle się nie domyślał. -Widać, że wracasz do żywych. - Odparła Ghiri, która się uśmiechnęła. Pierwszy raz ją taką zobaczyłam. Nie powiem, było jej tak lepiej. Nawet mi się zdawało, że już nie pragnęła mojej śmierci tak bardzo. Przez te cztery dni, groziła mi tylko sześć razy! -Gina, chyba będę wstanie zleźć z łóżka i doczłapać się na jutrzejszą obradę. -Możliwe, ale będziesz kuleć, noga jest... - Skrzywiła się - ale moje maście czynią cuda, no nie Ghiri? - Odpowiedziała. Czyli ona nie jeden raz leżała tutaj w pawilonie. W sumie, czemu się dziwię? Z jej temperamentem... -Taaak, ani się obejrzysz, a za dwa dni, nie będzie śladu po ranie i będziesz mogła dalej łazić i mnie wkurzać. - Odpowiedziała Ghiri z tym swoim morderczym wzrokiem. -Narada nie trwałaby długo, więc postanowiłem, że odbędzie się tutaj. - odpowiedział Gord przerywając rozmowę. Zauważyłam, że Gina ziewnęła. Zaraz.. Ile oni tutaj byli? -Ile byłam nie przytomna? -No, z dwie, trzy godziny. - Odpowiedział Gord. -Czyli jeśli kolacja jest ok. 19, plus godzina wtedy, do tego jeszcze dodać tą moją potyczkę... Jest około 22:30 lub 23, nie idziecie spać? Nic mi się takiego nie stało. Jest okej, żyję! -W sumie... - odpowiedziała Ghiri - W każdym razie, chyba jednak posłucham Shiri i pójdę spać, nie wiem jak wy. -Shiri, jutro znowu przyjdę z maścią. - Odpowiedziała Gina i poszła za Ghiri. Zamknęły za sobą drzwi. Już chciałam coś zrobić, kiedy mnie olśniło. -A ty? - Zapytałam, bo Gord dalej stał. -A ja muszę z tobą poro... -Ojoj, ale jestem ZMĘCZONA. Chyba już pójdę SPAĆ. - Udawałam zmęczenie. Ziewałam, jęczałam udając, że mnie boli noga. Poza tym, nadal byłam na niego zła. -Chyba jednak porozmawiamy kiedy indziej. - Świetnie, dziękuję panie Szybki Jak Woda w Zatkanym Klozecie. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zostałam sama. Położyłam się z powrotem na łóżko. Minęła jakaś godzina i dalej nie spałam. Podniosłam kołdrę i spojrzałam na nogę. Śmignęła mi przez głowę myśl. Próbowałam wstać. -Kurczę... - skrzywiłam się. Prawda, noga bolała dalej, ale już nie mdlałam, no i łatwiej było mi chodzić. Dość szybko działała ta maść. Nieźle. Jakoś doczłapałam się do okna. Widok? Rozgwieżdżone niebo. Rozpoznałam kilka... większość gwiazdozbiorów. Wieloryba, wodnika, czy barana. A... Rozpoznałam swój znak zodiaku - ryby. Zawsze wiedziałam, że ma słabo świecące gwiazdy, ale byłam pewna, że uda mi się kiedyś go znaleźć. Pierwszy raz widziałam go, że tak powiem - na żywo. Usłyszałam kroki. Świetnie, nie pobiegnę przecież do łóżka, było trochę daleko. Wlazłam na parapet, żeby się schować. Drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wszedł. Nie chciałam się wychylać. Usłyszałam dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. -Znakomicie. - Skądś kojarzyłam ten głos... - Cholera, moja ręka. Trzasnął drzwiczkami i w końcu wyszedł. Zdaje się, że grzebał w szafce z lekami. Zeszłam z parapetu. Na podłodze leżały rozbite pojemniki z jakimiś syropami czy czymś. Znowu otworzyły się drzwi. Zobaczyłam Ginę, Gruka i Gya'ę. Gina była tutejszym lekarzem, więc pewnie gdzieś niedaleko miała pokój. Gya i Gruk... miały pewnie psi słuch, jest ponoć lepszy od naszego, nie? -Moje leki! - krzyknęła Gina podbiegając do rozbitych naczyń. - Czemu akurat te? Wiesz ile zajęło mi uważenie czegoś takiego? - Zwróciła się do mnie Gina. -No na pewno długo... - odparłam zmieszana. -Miesiąc... I tylko po to aby jakiś inteligent przyszedł i rozbił miesiąc mojej pracy. - Domyślałam, się jak to jest... no może nie w takim stopniu, ale nie jest za fajnie gdy twój wysiłek trafia szlag. -Gina, zobacz, to tylko dwie fiolki. - Próbowała pocieszyć Gya. - Shiri, co się właściwie stało? Opowiedziałam o wszystkim. Zamyśliłam się. -Tylko dwie... -Co? O co ci chodzi? - odparł Gruk. -Gina do czego służyły te fiolki? - zapytałam. -Były mi potrzebne do... Nie za bardzo mogę o tym mówić, w każdym razie były mi strasznie potrzebne! Czemu pytasz? -Dlaczego ktoś miałby sobie nagle przyjść do pawilonu i to rozbić? Przecież większość osób w zamku wiedziała, że jestem tutaj, więc dziwne jest to, że nagle teraz ktoś je rozwalił. Poza tym, żeby nie narobić hałasu, ktoś normalny po prostu zabrałby ze sobą leki, prawda? - Teraz one się zamyśliły. No, ale miałam rację. Kto normalny, wszedłby tutaj, kiedy akurat ja sobie tu leżałam - Dobra stałam obok parapetu - rozbił fiolki, trzasnął drzwiczkami i wyszedłby? Szczerze? Zdziwiłam się, czemu mnie nie osądziła o to. - I też jeśli już miałby coś rozwalać, wywróciłby całą szafkę, a nie stłukł tylko to. -Myślisz, że mamy jakiegoś... -Możliwe. - Odpowiedziałam ~***~ -No więc, tematem narady jest twój bezpieczny powrót do domu... - zaczął obradę Gord. Odbyła się ona w pawilonie, choć mogłam już pomału chodzić. Kulałam, prawda, ale nie stękałam przy każdym kroku. Dziwne, nie? Że po jednej nocy już tylko kuśtykałam. Trochę mi się oberwało, za to, że mimo zakazu wstałam. - Shiri, pamiętasz jak zawiesiłem się po tym jak powiedziałaś o pociągu? -Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. - odpowiedziałam, jego wgapianie się w uszy Gya'i było bezcenne. -Chodziło o to, że tutaj nie ma pociągów, a tym bardziej torów... Znaczy kawałek stąd jest opuszczona kolej, ale stąd żaden pociąg nie jeździ. -A samolot? - zapytałam. -Co? - Nie wiedzą co to? Błagam! -To czym miałabym wrócić? Może jednorożcem albo łodzią po niebie? -No właśnie łodzią... - Powiedział zawstydzony. -Łodzią? Skoro tak, okej, niech będzie łódź, będzie jak na Argo II. - Tak, przypominało mi to sytuację z książki. -C-co... nie ważne, w każdym razie budowa tego nam trochę zajmie... -Ile? -Dwa... tygodnie... -Dwa tygodnie? To nawet... Szybko jak na budowanie łódki. - Stwierdziłam. -Nie będzie to jakaś wyszukana łódź, rodzaju Gitanica czy coś. Zwykła żaglówka, byle tylko dolecieć do domu. -Okej, zgoda. Dalsza część narady to omawianie co się stało wczoraj wieczorem. Musiałam opowiedzieć o wszystkim co widziałam. Powiedziałam o moich podejrzeniach co do sabotażu. Miałam pewne podejrzenia, ale nie chciałam się z nimi dzielić. Gruk i Gina mi pomogły. Większość wymieniła ze sobą spojrzenia. Oj... Gord kazał mi wyjść z pomieszczenia i wrócić do swojego pokoju. Nie był to przyjemny ton, więc żeby się nie kłócić, wyszłam... Ale nie bardzo znałam tą część zamku. Świetnie, byłam tutaj przecież pierwszy raz. Korytarz był duży, na ścianach wisiały portrety. Pokazywały one Gamiliowiczów. Coś w rodzaju, bobas i nastolatek. Gord, Ghiri, Gya... Na samym końcu wisiała sama rama. Podeszłam bliżej. Wisiała tabliczka ,,Bohater Gamilii-..." -Żałosne. - powiedziałam. Szłam dalej korytarzem, aż natknęłam się na drzwi. - W końcu - pomyślałam. Otworzyłam je i byłam już w tej znajomej części. Byłam w sali obrad. Oryginalne, tajemne przejście za półką z książkami. Wywróciłam oczami, zamknęłam ,,drzwi" i przy okazji, spojrzałam na tytuły książek. Większość czytałam. -Stop, co to? - Zauważyłam coś. Zdjęłam z półki książkę z pozłacanym grzbietem. Trochę ważyła. ,,Legendy Gamilii". Kusiło mnie wziąć ją i poczytać. Nie byłaby to kradzież... Pożyczenie na czas nieokreślony. Jednak jej nie wzięłam. Wolałam jej raczej nie ruszać. Zerknęłam za okno i zamiast iść do pokoju, postanowiłam pójść do ogrodu. ~***~ Z bliska ogród wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Ścieżka wyglądała bardzo... rzymsko? W każdym razie, wyglądała podobnie. Obok niej rosły jakieś jasnoróżowe kwiaty, nie pamiętam jak się do końca jak się nazywały... haczynty... Hiacynty! Babcia miała swój ogród, często jej pomagałam, stąd znam się trochę na ogrodnictwie. Szłam dalej. Kwiaty były zasiane odcieniami. Czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty i tak dalej. Ścieżka zaprowadziła mnie do altanki. Wokół niej rosły krzaki różane, kwiaty były białego koloru. Dalej stała ławka, postanowiłam na niej siąść. Zauważyłam idącego Giotra. Nie miał na sobie zbroi, ale miał przy sobie miecz i przewieszoną torbę przez ramię. -Hej, co ty tu robisz? - zawołałam. -O h-hej, ja? Ja sobie oglądam ogród... - odpowiedział zdenerwowany. Podszedł bliżej. Na lewej ręce miał bandaż. -Coś się stało? -Co...? Nie, oczywiście, że nic się nie stało... Wszystko gra. - zakaszlał. - Tak, tak już po nią idę. Gord mówił, że masz już wracać. -No zgoda, jeśli trzeba. - wstałam z ławki, nie siedziałam w tym ogrodzie długo. - A ten kaszel masz okropny. -E tam, dramatyzujesz. Gina już mi dała jakieś ziółka na kaszel. - wracałam teraz z Giotrem do zamku. - Słuchaj, za ile mają cię wysłać z powrotem, a? -Za dwa tygodnie mam ponoć wrócić. Ta twoja teoria raczej się nie sprawdza. Nastraszyłeś mnie! -Na razie nie działa, bo masz silną osobowość, poza tym, zaobserwowałem coś takiego z dwa razy... - zamyśliłam się. Coś mi bardzo nie pasowało. - Coś nie tak? -N-nie nic. Po prostu... -Wymyśliłam jakąś bujdę na poczekaniu. - Z-zastanawiałam się jak ten pies się nazywa. Znaczy ja go nazwałam Staś, ale... -Kanir. Okropne bestie. Mało osób wie, że lubią ciacho na miodzie. -Jak Cerber. - odpowiedziałam. -Dokładnie, a wiesz jak to z nim w mitach bywało. Nielicznym udaje się oswoić kaniry, ale większość ginie podczas pierwszego spotkania. Ty albo umiesz władać nożem do mięsa, albo miałaś farta. -Raczej to drugie... -Nie wierzysz w siebie, ja bym powiedział, że to pierwsze, widziałem jak odskoczyłaś w bok, a potem... -Podlizujesz się. - zarzuciłam mu. -Wcale nie. Wybraniec musi władać mieczem! -C-czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś...? -Oj... No ale i tak już o tym wiesz, więc jaka to różnica, wszyscy w zamku cię za wybrańca uważają. Tylko Ghiri nie jest do końca przekonana, ale uwierz mi, za niedługo będziesz się u niej uczyć. -Że co? Skąd ty... -O już jesteśmy. - Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy już staliśmy przed drzwiami. Giotr otworzył drzwi, weszłam po nim. Wydawało się, że atmosfera jest napięta. Wszyscy siedzieli nerwowo, tylko Gad jakby nigdy nic, siedziała na telefonie. Usiadłam na łóżku. Czekałam aż ktos się odezwie, ale minęło jakieś pięć minut, lecz wszyscy byli cicho. -Coś nie tak? - spytałam, bo trochę niepokoiła mnie ta cisza. -N-no tak. - odpowiedziała Gui. - Gord ma ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Wszyscy mamy. - wymieniła spojrzenie z Grisu. -Dzięki Gui, Shiri słuchaj. Jak wiesz, wszyscy... -Ehem. - wymusiła kaszlnięcie Ghiri. - ...większość, uważa cię za tę dziewczynę z przepowiedni. Przedyskutowaliśmy to wszystko i doszliśmy do wniosku, że jednak to prawda. Postanowiliśmy opowiedzieć ci więcej. -Na jakiej podstawie uważacie, że to ja? -Właśnie miałem ci powiedzieć. Giotrze, masz tą książkę? -O-oczywiście. - Podał Gordowi książkę, tę samą którą widziałam w sali obrad. ,,Legendy Gamilii". Czyli jednak dobrze, że jej nie wzięłam. -W tej księdze są wszystkie mity i legendy z całego okresu istnienia Gamilii. Jest to ważna książka, jest w niej zapisana owa przepowiednia, która być może dotyczy ciebie. Są w niej inne szczegóły, wizerunek i tak dalej. -Skąd macie takie info? - zapytałam zdziwiona. -Dawno temu, za górami, za lasami, żyła sobie urocza staruszka, która przewidywała przyszłość, to ona napisała tą księgę. - odpowiedziała Gad, nie odwracając wzroku od telefonu. - Była ona cholernie mądra. -To prawda, dlatego również ta książka jest ważna. Nie jest to oryginał, oryginał dawno został zniszczony. - odpowiedziała Goper -Przepisujemy księgę co jakiś czas, w razie gdyby została skradziona, lub po prostu zniszczona. - dopowiedziała Gisa. Nagle wszyscy włączyli się w dyskusję. -Wracając do tematu. - przerwał Gord. - z wizerunku bardzo ciebie przypomina, między innymi kolorem włosów... -To o niczym nie świadczy. - przerwałam -Prawda, a broń? -Twój trójząb, wierna kopia trójzęba Posejdona. - odezwała się Gart. -Skąd wy wiecie...? - Stalkerzy? -Gart bardzo dobrze zna waszą kulturę, można by rzec, że wie o was najwięcej. A teraz zdejmij tą niebieską bransoletkę. - Kurcze, jak mogą być tak dobrze obeznani?! Racja, bransoletka zamienia mi się w mój ukochany widelec, nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Czemu nie użyłam jej wcześniej jak zaatakował mnie Staś? Było trochę zachodu ze zdejmowaniem jej. Zdjęłam bransoletkę i od razu zamieniła się w ową broń. -Nieźle. - szepnęła Ghiri. - Słuchaj, zmusili mnie żebym cię nauczyła tym cudeńkiem walczyć. -Stop, czyli sądzicie, że chodzi o mnie, mam się nauczyć dokładniej używać trójzęba, potem mam walczyć z tym potworem z nadzieją, że przeżyje? -W skrócie, ale tak. - Odrzekł Gord. -A mam jakiś wybór? - spytałam z nadzieją w głosie. -Nie. - odrzekli wszyscy, włącznie z Ghiri. -No cóż, widocznie nie mam wyjścia, niech będzie. - odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana. -Świetnie. - klasnął w dłonie Giotr - To ja lecę po dekoracje! - wybiegł z pomieszczenia Giotr. -Co? Dlaczego? - spytałam. -Emm, no bo wiesz, obowiązkiem jest przez tydzień, czternaście dni przed ostatnim dniem świętować znalezienie osoby, która możliwe jest... No, rozumiesz? - odpowiedziała Gruk. -Mniej więcej. - odpowiedziałam zmieszana. -Naradę uważam za zakończoną, możemy się rozejść. - zakończył naradę Gord. -Nigdzie nie idę. - odpowiedziałam Gisie. Leżałam w swoim pokoju przykryta po głowę kołdrą. Impreza się zaczęła. Pomagałam wcześniej Giotrowi wieszać dekoracje. Były wszędzie. Porozwieszane, gdzie tylko się dało. Były kwiaty w wazonach, wstążki, konfetti. I wszystko było tęczowe. Można dostać oczopląsu. Nawet pajęczyna Piscesa w moim pokoju zrobiła się kolorowa. Tak, hodowałam pająka. Taki fajny, niebieski goliat. Jak na razie był malutki, miał na około 5 centymetrów średnicy. Znalazłam go w ogrodzie. Ghin poprosiła mnie wczoraj o pomoc w zbieraniu roślin. Chciała nimi udekorować swój pokój. Przy odcinaniu łodyżki róży, zauważyła pajączka, wrzasnęła, rozpłakała się i kazała mi go zdeptać, - skąd oni mają goliaty w ogrodzie, nie mam pojęcia - ale postanowiłam, że będzie moim pupilem. Nie spodziewałabym się szybkiej wizyty Ghin. Wracając. To, że było wszędzie kolorowo, to jeszcze nic. Czuć było zapach takiej obrzydliwej słodyczy. Kto wpadł na taki pomysł? Goper. Uznała, że będzie miło, jeśli będzie milutki zapaszek. Ale to nie było ani milutkie ani też to nie był zapaszek. Jakby ktoś wysadził zapachową bombę! Ja osobiście, nie lubię czegoś takiego, bo nic innego nie robię jak się duszę i kicham. To też mnie nie zachęciło do zejścia na dół. -Shiri, jest przecież fajnie, powinnaś się rozerwać, potańczyć. Nie można gnić cały dzień w pokoju! - Zarzuciła mi Gisa. Była ubrana w jasnoróżową sukienkę do kolan, a włosy miała spięte w kok. -Właśnie można i zamierzam to zrobić. - Nie było to miłe z mojej strony, ale nie miałam ochoty tam siedzieć, popsułabym wszystkim zabawę. - Poza tym, ja nie tańczyłam, nie tańczę i nie będę tańczyć. Jestem zmęczona i boli mnie głowa. - Maruda: mode on. -Co, już na kacu? - spytała niewinnie Gisa. -Nie tknęłam nigdy wina. - wyjrzałam zza kołdry. -Ach, n-no tak, to Ghiri ma tendencję do alkoholu. Wypiła już chyba całą butelkę sama. Rozumiesz to? Masz okropną minę jak jesteś zła. - Trochę się zdenerwowałam. -Jej sprawa. Jak ma do tego głowę, niech się upija, tylko mnie ma w to nie wciągać. - usłyszałam trzask. Gisa wyszła z pokoju, a ja za nią. Na schodach leżała pijana Ghiri z kieliszkiem w ręce. Drewniana barierka tak jakby... pękła. Ghiri wyglądała okropnie. -Sriri, kochanienu ty mojee. Yk-yk czemu szie nie bawisz? - Boże, jak jest upita jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Miała rozczochrane włosy i oblała swoją białą sukienkę winem. -Zanieśmy ją do pokoju. - szepnęła do mnie Gisa. -Masz rację, nie mogę na to patrzeć. - przytaknęłam. Złapałam Ghiri na nogi, Gisa za ręce i zaniosłyśmy ją do pokoju. Był na końcu korytarza. Miał pomarańczowe drzwi. Puściłam jedną nogę Ghiri, uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę - będzie musiała mi to wybaczyć - i otworzyłam drzwi. Matko... Pokój był cały różowy. Nie tego się spodziewałam. Sądziłam, że wszystko będzie... czarne. W sumie, wyglądałby lepiej niż ten. Ale, skoro ja nie lubię różu, to znaczy, że ona lubi. Nad łóżkiem wisiał plakat z podobizną Gorda. Ta różowa smuga to...? Jak najszybciej położyłyśmy z Gisą dziewczynę na łóżku, która już chrapała i głośno trzasnęłam drzwiami. -Nigdy więcej tam nie wejdę, przysięgam. - odpowiedziałam. -Nawet ja nie mam takiej manii na róż. - Przyznała Gisa. - A ten plakat Gorda? Wszyscy wiemy, że się w nim podkochuje, ale... Wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Masakra. Nie mogłyśmy przestać się śmiać. Aż ktoś z dołu do nas krzyknął: -Ej, nie śmiejcie się tak, tylko złaście na dół. Jam, Gubi was wzywam. - No to wiadomo, kto krzyczał. Wychyliłyśmy się z Gisą przez barierkę. Parter wyglądał wspaniale. Wszędzie były girlandy jak już wspominałam. Paliły się różnokolorowe światła, stół był przykryty białym obrusem, doczepiane były błękitne kwiatki. A ten odurzający zapach zniknął. To nawet lepiej, bo prawdopodobnie, leżałabym w pozycji embrionalnej dusząc się. Spojrzałam na Gamiliowiczów. Gord śmiał się z Giotra, bo miał wylaną golę na głowę. Ciekawe, czy też mu zafarbuje... Dalej Grisu i Gui tańczyły, Gubi tańczyła, ale na czymś w rodzaju jak gry na wii. Gart z Grukiem śpiewały, Gya i Ghin rozmawiały ze sobą, Gina z Gad dołączyły do dziewczyn i również tańczyły, Goper siedział przy stole z Gan. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni. No może Gord był trochę nie w sosie, bo właśnie Gubi przestała tańczyć, zeszła z parkietu i zaczęła go puciać. -Gubi, błagam puść mnie. P-proszę? - Cud, Gord powiedział "proszę". Gubi przestała go puciać, ale pociągnęła go ze sobą i weszła do nas po schodach. -Wy macie być na dole! - Chwyciła Gisę za rękę i pociągnęła ją na dół. Spojrzałam się na Gorda. -To ja wrócę do pokoju. - odpowiedziałam. -Weź przestań, wszyscy się bawią, a ty co będziesz robiła sama w tym pokoju? -Spała. Ewentualnie pobawię się z Piscesem, nie jestem jeszcze pewna, zastanowię się w drodze. - odpowiedziałam. -Ty tak na serio? Nie zaśniesz jest za głośna muzyka. Nie boisz się, że pająk coś ci zrobi? -O Piscesa się nie martw. Poza tym, nie przy takim czymś zasypiałam. Dobranoc! - powiedziałam, ale Gord złapał mnie za rękę i siłą zabrał mnie na dół, zanim zdążyłam pobiec. Wszyscy się śmiali. Bawili się świetnie i również tak wyglądali, tak odświętnie, niekoniecznie od razu w garniturach czy bogatych sukienkach, ale jednak, inaczej niż zwykle. Tylko ja taki jełop, w podartych jeansach i szarej bluzie z kapturem na łbie. O dziwo włosy spięłam w kitkę, nie w warkocz. -Możesz mnie już puścić? - spytałam, bo dalej trzymał mnie za rękę. -Wybacz. -Spad... -GORDKU JA CIĘ POTRZYMAM ZA RĘKĘ! - odkrzyknęła Gubi i rzuciła się na Gorda. Gubi jesteś moim bogiem! Usłyszałam jęk. Coś na wzór ,,Pomocy". Powoli się wycofałam i zostawiłam ich samych. Ktoś puknął mnie w ramie. Odwróciłam się i była to Gui: -Gdzie Ghiri? - zapytała. -Przesadziła z winem i ... - przypomniał mi się pokoik, więc spróbowałam się nie śmiać, wymusiłam kaszlnięcie. - Ekhem, zaniosłam ją z Gisą do pokoju. -Tsa... Tak jak myślałam. Idziesz tańczyć? -Nie, dzięki, nie umiem i nie lubię. Wybacz. - odpowiedziałam i zanim coś powiedziała, poszłam dalej. Nie dla mnie taka zabawa. Zawsze coś nie pyknie. A to złamałam coś komuś, a to ktoś oberwał po nosie. Nie, dzięki. Usiadłam za stołem. Owoce! Matulku. Jak się do nich dorwałam... Powiem tak, brzoskwiń i moreli już nie było. Usiadłam bokiem. Widziałam jak wyciągnęli Gisę na matę. Wyglądała zmieszana. -Dawaj Giso, pokaż, im co umiesz! - krzyknęłam zachęcająco. -Jakże, by inaczej! - odkrzyknęła. Stanęła na macie tanecznej i patrzyła na ekran, aż pojawią się kroki. Wszyscy oderwali się od swojego zajęcia i ustawili się w koło Gisy. Zostałam na swoim miejscu, wolałam się nie przepychać między nimi, by mieć widok. Zaczęła tańczyć. Szło jej nieźle. Usłyszałam huknięcie... i chyba tylko ja je usłyszałam. Poszłam to sprawdzić. Dochodziło z góry. Wstałam i podeszłam pod schody. Ghiri coś rozwaliła w swoim pokoju. Postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Weszłam na piętro, podeszłam do drzwi, najpierw zapukałam. -Właź! - krzyknęła Ghiri. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi. Weszłam i oberwałam kubkiem po głowie. -Matko, za co oberwałam? -Za chęć do życia i miłość do ojczyzny. - odpowiedziała. Zabawne. -Co ci się stało? - usiadłam na fotelu. Coś zapiszczało. Wstałam. Na szczęście to tylko zabawka dla zwierzaka... Stop. Jak tu żadnego nie ma! Usiadłam z powrotem trochę... zaniepokojona. Nie wiadomo kiedy ci coś wyskoczy na przykład, z szafy! -Czy coś się stało...? Niech pomyślę.... Głowa mnie boli, chce spać, rozbiłam swój ulubiony kubek, Kriki siedzi na dworze, Gord mnie nie kocha, dalej wymieniać czy mogę sobie odpuścić? -Głowa i uczucie zmęczenia są spowodowane tym, żeś się schlała, kubek rozbiłaś, bo jesteś zła, Kriki na pewno lubi dwór, a co do Gorda... -Przecież go lubisz! - powiedziała. -Emm... nie no, wiesz, nie bardzo. - stwierdziłam. -Co? Jak to przecież on jest taki, taki... -Głupi? Skretyniały? Egoistyczny? Tak, zgadzam się w stu procentach. -Nie! Tak od niego daje światło boskości... - mówiła taka zadurzona. -Yhm, można oślepnąć. Ale patent, nie potrzeba brać latarki, wystarczy ogolić Gorda na łyso, wrzucić kłaki do plastikowego woreczka i voila! Gdzie ja mam notes, przecież to trzeba zapisać. Nie zdążyłam chwycić za notesik, bo oberwałam poduszką po głowie. -Ej, za co? - również rzuciłam poduszkę w jej stronę. Zaczęła się między nami wojna... na wszystko, co wpadło do ręki. Kubki plastikowe, poduszki, ubrania, wszystko. Dostałam raz po głowie zielono - białym kapciem, a ona w zamian oberwała żółtą zabawką dla psa? W każdym razie, było nawet zabawnie, mimo tego, że wszystko mnie już bolało. Usiadłam z powrotem na krzesło i roześmiałyśmy się. Może jednak nie jest taka wredna? -Shiru, czemu siedzisz tu, a nie na dole? - zapytała. No właśnie czemu? Nie wiem. Polubiłam ją. -Nie mogłam odpuścić i musiałam rzucić tą skarpetką. I zaczęła się wojna... -A no. Ciekawe jak ci będzie szło... -Słucham? - powiedziałam zdezorientowana. Jak zwykle nic nie wiem! -No, bo... wcale nie wrócisz do domu za dwa tygodnie... - zaczęła Ghiri. -Co? -Wyjedziesz do szkoły uczyć się walczyć... -Co? -powtórzyłam. -I będzie to trwało pół roku. - No bez jaj. -Nie masz tutaj przypadkiem liny? Nie musi być jakoś specjalnie długa... -Ech, po prostu, ja nie będę wstanie cię dokładnie tego nauczyć, więc porozmawiałam z Gordem i wyślemy cię do tej akademii. Spoko, nie będziesz sama Giotr z tobą pojedzie. Nie najlepszy z niego woj, więc też się poduczy, tego i owego. A ty nie możesz walczyć samym trójzębem, ona nadaje się do ran kutych, a musisz też ciąć... Powiedziałam za dużo. Dobra ja idę spać. Możesz zamknąć drzwi? - spytała, jakby nigdy nic. Zamknęłam drzwi. Stałam chwilę jak wryta, ale po chwili zeszłam na dół. Nie miałam ochoty robić awantury i tak dalej. Wolałam udawać, że nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia. Usiadłam za stół i wzięłam jabłko. Wszyscy dalej się bawili. Tym razem... Zaraz, czy to są kaczuchy? Wszyscy stali w kółku i tańczyli. Gord upadł w pewnym momencie i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Goper zauważyła, że siedzę przy stole. Podeszła do mnie z Giotrem. Oboje wyglądali nieźle. Goper miała na sobie błękitno-białą sukienkę a Giotr marynarkę zarzuconą na T-shirt. -Co tak siedzisz sama, nie idziesz tańczyć? - zawołał Giotr z otwartymi ramionami. -Nie, odpuszczę sobie. Wolę patrzeć jak wy tańczycie. - odpowiedziałam zadowolona. - Macie aparat czy kamerę? Porobiłabym filmiki czy zdjęcia. -Świetny pomysł. To ja pójdę poszukam w moim pokoju aparatu. - powiedziała Goper i pobiegła po schodach do pokoju. Giotr podrapał się po głowie i po chwili wziął mandarynkę. Spytał czy chce jedną, ale jadłam jabłko, więc odmówiłam. Tsa... Ale byliśmy rozmowni. -Czemu tak stoisz, nie idziesz do reszty? - spytałam po chwili milczenia. -O to samo mogę zapytać ciebie. - Zanim odpowiedziałam, Goper już biegła do nas z aparatem. Wręczyła mi go i pociągnęła Giotra ze sobą do reszty. Zrobiłam pierwsze zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono skołowanego Giotra, który miał na twarzy skórkę od pomarańczy. Od dzisiaj jestem profesjonalnym fotografem! Kolejne zdjęcie to Gisa tańcząca z Gordem macarenę. Dalej strzeliłam fotkę Gad i Gan, zrobiły śmieszne miny, potem Grisu i Gui, które nawzajem podstawiły sobie rogi. Potem kolejne zdjęcie, Gordowi i Giotrowi, którzy symulowali walkę na miecze. Tych zdjęć była masa. Kilka oczywiście nie wyszło, to je od razu usuwałam. Zdarzyło się, że przysłoniłam głowę Ghin. Na końcu Gina wyrwała mi aparat z ręki i zrobiła mi zdjęcie. Wyszłam okropnie, ale nie miałam zamiaru tego zdjęcia usuwać. I pomyśleć, że miałabym spać, gdy takie cyrki odstawialiśmy. Nie żałowałam, że jednak zostałam. Brakowało tu tylko Ghiri, która smacznie chrapała w swoim pokoju. Miałam plan. Ściszyłam muzykę. -Ej no, Shiri, to , że ty nie tańczysz, nie znaczy, ze my też mamy. - Powiedziała niezadowolona Gan -Spokojnie, mam pewną myśl, ale nie dałabym rady jej, inaczej przekazać. Słuchajcie mnie uważnie... Powiedziałam, im, na co wpadłam. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Nie było to miłe z naszej strony, ale i tak postanowiliśmy to zrobić. Włączyliśmy znowu muzykę i razem weszliśmy na piętro. Staraliśmy się być cicho. Powoli otworzyliśmy drzwi do pokoju Ghiri. Wzięłam aparat do ręki. -Gordzie, obudź ją. Ale nie gwałtownie. - szepnęłam do bossa. Potrząsnął lekko Ghiri. Wstała zamroczona nie wiedząc, o co chodzi i... Już miała profilowe na fejsa! Nie, przymulona Ghiri to najlepsze zdjęcie z tamtego dnia. Roześmialiśmy się. Ghiri siedziała na łóżku nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Po chwili zorientowała się, że mamy jej zdjęcie. Również zaczęła się śmiać. Zeszliśmy wszyscy na dół i na koniec dnia zrobiliśmy sobie grupowe zdjęcie. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam. -Boli mnie cała ręka... - Powiedziała Ghin. -Ghin spokojnie, jutro nie będzie śladu po skaleczeniu. - odpowiedziała Gina, zawijając rękę w bandaż. Wczoraj, jak chciała wymienić kwiaty w wazonie, upuściła naczynie, a jak zbierała kawałki szkła to pocięła sobie rękę. Powiedziałam, że go skleję. Nie działo się nic ciekawego przez te dni. No może, Pisces urósł jakiś centymetr, girlanda spadła na stół z jedzeniem i cała podłoga była upaćkana. Poza tym - nuda. Ale za to dzisiaj ma być ciekawie.W każdym razie miało być. Miałam się niby dowiedzieć na spotkaniu z Ghiri, Giotrem i Gordem, że jest taka akademia jak ta o której wspominała Ghiri. Kazała mi udawać oburzenie i zaskoczenie, żeby nie wyszło, że się wygadała. Jeszcze powiedziałam sobie, że popracuję z Ghin w ogrodzie i kupimy razem jakieś nasiona, ale... -Shirusiu, może pójdziesz beze mnie? N-nie gniewaj się... - ,,Shirusiu"? -Spokojnie, spokojnie. - odpowiedziałam zmieszana - Przecież nic mi się nie stanie, jak załatwię to sama, prawda? Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Naprawdę? Jestem niezdarą. Jestem ciamajdą. Ale nie zabiję się przecież podlewając kwiaty! A jak w drodze do miasta, mi się napatoczy jakiś imbecyl, to wiem co zrobić, tak? Wyszłyśmy z Ghin z pawilonu. Zanim miałam cokolwiek zrobić, musiałam wziąć od niej kartkę z listą zadań i z listą roślin które mam kupić. Opuściłyśmy ciemny korytarz i weszłyśmy na piętro. Pokój Ghin znajdował się dwoje drzwi na lewo. Ghin otworzyła drzwi, weszła a ja za nią. Pokój był różowo - żółty. Po prawej stronie stało biurko, które było zawalone różnymi papierkami, na nim stał laptop. Ciężko go było zauważyć pod mocą śmiecia. Nad biurkiem, na ścianie były nabite na gwóźdź kartki, możliwe, że z przepisami. Na przeciwko mnie, było okno z pistacjowymi zasłonami. Na parapecie stały doniczki z paprociami. Dalej, idąc na lewo, stała kanapa z żółtymi poduszkami z różowymi frędzelkami. Ogółem, pokój jak pokój. Ghin podeszła do biurka i zaczęła szukać listy zakupów. Zajęło to tylko dziesięć minut. Znalazła ją w końcu i podała mi rozpiskę. Była trochę długa. Schowałam ją do kieszeni spodni. Miałam już wychodzić, kiedy Ghin złapała mnie za ramię. -Shiri, nie puszczę cię samą na bazar. Poza tym, wolę abyś najpierw się zajęła ogrodem. Wystarczy, że podlejesz hiacynty. A co do bazaru... Powinien być w ogrodzie mój pomocnik, Gaurelius. - Podobnie jak Marek Aureliusz... - Powiedz, że proszę go, żeby poszedł z tobą, okej? A tu masz pieniądze. Podejrzewam, że nie masz monet w naszej walucie. - Podała mi woreczek z pieniędzmi. -No dobra. Jak go rozpoznam? -Nie będziesz musiała. - zaśmiała się. Pożegnałam się z Ghin i wyszłam. Zastanawiałam się jak mam go znaleźć? Skoro ma rzymskopodobne imię, to tym powinnam się kierować? Nie no, głupieję. Pewnie w ogrodzie, będzie jeden chłopaczyna. A jak go nie znajdę, pójdę sama. Gdy byłam już w ogrodzie, poszłam do komórki po konewkę. Chwyciłam za klamkę i zobaczyłam, że na przedramieniu siedzi Pisces. Dobrze, że nie ujawnił się wcześniej, bo Ghin zeszła by na zawał. Włożyłam go delikatnie do kieszeni bluzy (Spokojnie, była dosyć szeroka) i otworzyłam drzwi. Rozejrzałam się. Nie spostrzegłam konewki. Albo jestem ślepa, albo ktoś ją zabrał. No dobra. Postanowiłam poszukać Gaureliusa. Zamknęłam komórkę. I odwróciłam się. Zobaczyłam Gad. Podeszłam do niej. Siedziała na telefonie - żadna nowość. Zauważyłam, że robi zdjęcia roślinom. Odezwałam się: -Lepiej będzie, jak sfotografujesz z lewego boku. No cóż... Wystraszyłam ją. Telefon wypadł jej z ręki, a ona podskoczyła. -Kobieto, nie skradaj się tak! -Ale ja się nie skradałam. Byłam tu przed tobą. - A myślałam, że straszenie ludzi swoim ,,nagłym" przybyciem, mam już za sobą. -No dobra. Fajny pupil. - Podniosła swój telefon z ziemi i zrobiła zdjęcie. - Pyk! I już jest na gacebooku. Właściwie co tu robisz? Jako, że Pisces wyszedł mi z kieszeni, nie chciałam go wkładać tam z powrotem , więc położyłam go na ramieniu. -Chciałam pomóc w ogrodzie, ale nie znalazłam konewki, więc podejrzewam, że ten Gaurelius ją wziął, no więc go szukam. - Jej mina zrobiła się troszeczkę niepokojąca. -Szukasz go? Powodzenia. On poza naturą świata nie widzi. No chyba, że... Już mam 14 ,,Lubie to"! Twój pajączek robi furorę. Dobra, ja idę do środka. Narka! - powiedziała Gad, a ja stałam dalej w jednym miejscu, zastanawiając się co się przed chwilą stało. Odwróciłam się, poszłam kawałek przed siebie. Przypomniało mi się co chciałam zrobić. Miałam zwieszoną głowę na dół, więc podniosłam ją. -Ktoś ty? - No. Długo nie musiałam szukać. -Shiri. A ty Gaurelius, tak? Stał przede mną chłopak z rozczochranymi, popielatymi włosami, piegami na twarzy i zielonymi oczami. Miał na sobie brązowe spodnie z szelkami, pod tym białą koszulę z zawiniętymi do góry rękawami, miejscami była brązowo - szara. Przez ramię wisiała mu torba. Minę miał niezbyt przyjazną, co mogło być spowodowane tym, że widzi mnie pierwszy raz na oczy. -Tak, tak. Co ty tu robisz? -Chciałam podlać hiacynty. Ale nie znalazłam konewki. -Już to zrobiłem. Więc możesz iść. - Miły. -Ale ja mam jeszcze jedno zadanie i sprawę od Ghin dla ciebie. - Na słowo ,,Ghin" twarz mu złagodniała. - Chciałyśmy iść razem kupić nasiona, ale skaleczyła się w rękę, więc powiedziała, że nie idzie. I tu wkraczasz ty. Prosiła, żebyś ze mną poszedł. Mam rozpiskę, pieniądze, więc wystarczy, że nie tam zaprowadzisz. Stoi? Zamrugał kilka razy oczami, jakby trawił co mu przed chwilą powiedziałam. -Wysłała cię Ghin, tak? -Yhm. -I muszę iść z tobą? -Yhm. -I nie mam innego wyjścia? -Nie bardzo. -Eh, niech będzie. - powiedział zrezygnowany - Dokończę tylko podlewać rośliny, ogarnę się i możemy iść. Masz tę listę? Podałam mu kartkę. Przewertował ją z dwóch stron. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. -Podlać, to mogę ja, ty idź się sobą zajmij. Będę tutaj, nigdzie się nie wybieram. Gdzie tylko skończyłeś? Zrobił minę w stylu ,,O Boże, dopomóż". Wskazał palcem miejsce, a ja szybko tam podbiegłam. Chwyciłam konewkę w dłoń. Była pusta, więc poszłam ją napełnić. Znalazłam studzienkę i nabrałam wody w wiadro. Kiedy już było pełne, nalałam wody do konewki i poszłam podlewać hiacynty. Akurat gdy kończyłam, musiałam podrzeć spodnie, jeszcze Gaurelius przyszedł z powrotem. Wyglądał... okej, tylko okej, nie żeby coś. Miał na sobie jeansy i jakiś T-shirt, a na to koszulę w kratkę, na nosie miał okulary w zielonej oprawce. Włosy już nie były rozrzucone w każdą stronę. Nadal miał przy sobie torbę. Za to ja, przy nim wyglądałam nieziemsko. Podarte, pobrudzone spodnie, poplamiona, mokra bluza, która kiedyś była biała. No bo Shiri przy pracy musi być brudna jak prosię. -Może teraz ty się przebierzesz? - powiedział, poprawiając okulary -T-tak, pójdę za jakieś dziesięć minut będę. Czekaj przed wejściem. -Dziesięć minut mam rozumieć jako godzinę? -Nie, w moim przypadku to naprawdę dziesięć minut. Pobiegłam do zamku i weszłam do środka. O mało co nie uderzyła mnie spadająca dekoracja. Spojrzałam w bok. Giotr ściągał girlandy. Krzyknął ,,przepraszam" a ja poszłam się przebrać. Ubrałam jasno żółtą koszulkę, na to granatową bluzę i szare jeansy. Nie chciałam brać ze sobą Piscesa, bo mogłam go zgubić mimo tego, że jest cały czas na moim ramieniu. Schowałam go więc do terrarium, które dał mi Giort. Kiedyś miał robiło za akwarium dla jego rybek. Przerobiłam je w miarę. Zamknęłam drzwi, tym razem szłam uważniej, żeby nie oberwać kwiatami po łbie. Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Stał tam Gaurelius z dwoma rowerami. Jeden zielony, a drugi srebrny. Podeszłam z rękami w kieszeni. Spojrzałam na rowery. Nie były jakieś odpicowane. Zwykłe, proste rowery. Cieszyło mnie to. -Na piechotę trochę by weszło, więc przyniosłem rowerki. Umiesz jeździć, nie? -No tak. Umiem. Biorę srebrny. -I tak chciałem ci go dać. - odpowiedział -Słuchaj, mogę do ciebie mówić Gaur? No wiesz, Gaurelius to trochę długie imię... -Niech będzie. Wsiadaj na rower, może w półtorej godziny będziemy. Wsiadłam na rower i pojechałam jako pierwsza. Zawsze szybko jadę i zostawiam w tyle resztę. -Kto pierwszy! -Wiesz gdzie to w ogóle jest? - spytał Gaur jadąc za mną. -Nie. - przyznałam ~***~ -Mówiłam, że będę pierwsza! - odpowiedziałam - Stawiasz mi watę cukrową. -No dobra. Lepiej wjedźmy na targ i poszukajmy straganu z nasionami. Tsa... bojowe zadanie. Myślałam, że skoro Gaur jest ogrodnikiem, to na pewno przyjeżdżał tu z Ghin na zakupy i będzie wiedział gdzie go szukać! Niestety, myliłam się. Straganów było mnóstwo. Z biżuterią, z jedzeniem, z jakimiś bibelotami, ze zwierzętami, spotkaliśmy nawet wróżkę. Żeby znaleźć pośród tego wszystkiego jakąś budkę z nasionami, bo dwójka ludzi ich potrzebuje, to tej dwójce przydałaby się mapa albo GPS. Roznosił się nieprzyjemny zapach potu. Było strasznie głośno, no bo jakoś trzeba zachęcić klienta, żeby kupił magiczne perfumy, dzięki którym urośniesz o 20 centymetrów. Znaleźliśmy coś na wzór 7-milowych butów, śpiewające papugi, tajemniczy owoc. Czyli wszystko czego w danej chwili nie potrzebowaliśmy. Więc, szliśmy dalej wokół tego wszystkiego. Ludzi było mnóstwo, ledwo mogliśmy się między nimi przecisnąć z tymi rowerami. Spytałam się kilka razy ludzi gdzie możemy znaleźć miejsce, w którym sprzedają rośliny, nasiona. Nic. Zawsze kończyło się tym, że zamiast nam mówić, ignorowali nas i zachęcali do kupna. Szliśmy dalej jakieś trzydzieści minut. W ciszy. Ciszy między nami, bo ciężko nazwać ciszą to, że ktoś ci się drze do ucha, żebyś kupiła pozłacaną klatkę. -Masz pająka, nie? - odezwał się w końcu. -Ano mam. Ptasznik goliat. -Nieźle. Ghin opowiadała, że znalazła go w naszym ogrodzie. Hodowałem kiedyś pająki. Poumierały. Ale to zawsze Ghin je znajdywała. Z twoim było tak samo. Przyciąga pająki jak magnez. To by było na tyle z naszej rozmowy. Szkoda. Szliśmy dalej. Spotkaliśmy clowna, który zabawiał dzieci. Podeszliśmy na chwilę bliżej. Dla kolegi - ogrodnika źle się to skończyło. Ja się śmiałam. Z resztą, dzieciaki również. Opryskał Gaura bitą śmietaną. Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, co ciężko było zobaczyć pod białą powłoką. Z początku zdenerwowany, wyciągnął chusteczki higieniczne ze swojej torby i wytarł twarz, jednak po chwili też się roześmiał. Nadal nie znaleźliśmy tego straganu. Świetnie. Postanowiłam spytać się kogoś, czy przypadkiem nam nie pomoże. Podeszłam do byle jakiego stoiska. O dziwo, do stoiska ze skrzynkami i kluczami. Ciekawy interes. -No droga panienko! Świetnie trafiłaś! U nas są najlepsze klucze. Pozłacane, grawerowane po niskiej cenie! Są również skrzynki. Zaczął zachęcaj niezbyt szczupły facet z brodą. Znacie film ,,Asterix & Obelix" ? To ten gościu wyglądał właśnie tak, jakby wpadł do kociołka z tą miksturą. Wyglądał tak podobnie do Obelixa, że jeśli by tylko zapuścił rude włosy i brodę, mógłby być spokojnie jego dublerem. Miał na sobie złoty kapelusz, który zasłaniał jego masakrycznie brązowe, przetłuszczone włosy. Na sobie miał fioletowa marynarkę, w którą się ledwo dopinał. Brakowało na niej jednego guzika. W dodatku jak się uśmiechał widać było jego braki w uzębieniu. Coś mnie trafiło. Miałam dziwne uczucie. Jakbym potrzebowała klucza. Nawet wiedziałam jakiego. -Macie jakiś stary kluczyk na rzemyku? - To pytanie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Nie tylko jego. -Ee, no mam jeden taki, ale uważam, że lepszy byłby ten! Z szafirami tylko 56 gamilianów, a sądząc po włosach, lubisz ten kolor. Jeśli uważał, że moje MODRE włosy są szafirowe... No ale trzeba zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy odróżniają odcienie. -Pokażcie mi ten klucz na rzemyku. - powiedziałam, nie zwracając na bogato zdobiony klucz. -Na pewno? W cenie jest również skrzynka, również wybijana szafirami, panienko. -Tak, na pewno, jeśli chce ten klucz, niech pan jej go po prostu pokażę. - Powiedział Gaur, poprawiając okulary. Jak ja uwielbiam okularników... -Niech będzie. - Spojrzał na niego zabójczym wzrokiem - Proszę chwilę zaczekać panienko. - poszedł za stragan. Spojrzałam na Gaura. -Nadal masz bitą śmietanę na okularach. -Odczep się. - powiedział ponownie przecierając chusteczką bryle. Przyszedł z powrotem sprzedawca. Miał ze sobą owy klucz. Tak jak myślałam. Zwyczajny kluczyk, lekko zardzewiały, na brązowym rzemyku. -O ten ci chodzi panienko? - Ile jeszcze razy nazwie mnie ,,panienką" ?! -Po ile? -Ten za 2 gamiliany. I nie ma do niego żadnej skrzynki, kłódki. Niby tani, ale nie wiedziałam ile nam zejdzie kasy podczas kupowaniu nasion. Zastanawiałam się. Moje wahanie spostrzegł towarzysz, który na to zaradził. -Kupujemy. To zamiast waty. - Zwrócił się do mnie. Zapłacił zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. Podał mi kluczyk. Obejrzałam go dokładnie. Z bliska nie wyglądał jakoś lepiej, ale z niewyjaśnionych powodów musiałam go mieć. Schowałam go do kieszeni. Kiedy mieliśmy iść dalej, przypomniało mi się po co się tu tak naprawdę zatrzymaliśmy. -Wie pan, gdzie jest stragan z nasionami? -Tak, jeździe prosto, potem będzie skrzyżowanie, pięć straganów na lewo, będzie tam siedziała kobieta z kwiatami, ma również do zaoferowania nasionka. -Dziękujemy, do widzenia. - Powiedziałam. Szliśmy dalej, ciągnąc na sobą nasz transport. Kolejne stragany. Robótki ręczne, znowu biżuteria, przyprawy. -Najlepsze tylko u mnie! -Tylko tutaj, świeże owoce! -Zapraszamy! I tak cały czas. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Szczególnie u sprzedawców. W końcu dotarliśmy na skrzyżowanie. Poszliśmy na lewo. Znaleźliśmy w końcu owe stanowisko. Boże, te kwiaty! Wielu z nich nie widziałam na oczy, ale niektóre rozpoznałam. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Zapach mnie przytłoczył. Nie bardzo lubię intensywne zapachy, wspominałam już. Zaczęłam pokasływać. Jemu się za to podobały. Nie mógł się nawąchać. Rozejrzałam się. Po kobiecie ani śladu. Zawołałam. Zza krzaku róż wyszła młoda pani ubrana w jasnozieloną sukienkę z kapeluszem. Wyglądała jak modelka. W sensie, że była tak chuda jak modelka, a nawet bardziej. Miała worki pod niebieskimi oczami. Jej jasny blond włosy zaplotła w gruby warkocz. W rękach miała koszyk z płatkami róży. Uśmiechnęła się do nas. -Witam dzieciaczki, czego potrzebujecie? -Dzień dobry. - odezwałam się - My... - Zacięłam się bo ewidentnie mi coś nie pasowało. -My po nasiona. - skończył za mnie Gaur. Spojrzał na mnie i wywrócił oczami. -A jakie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? -Mam listę. - Podał kobiecie kartkę. Miała strasznie chudą rękę. Bałabym się ją ścisnąć, bo bałabym się, że ją połamię. - Wie pani ile mniej więcej będzie to kosztowało? -No skarbeńku, trochę tego jest. Z jakieś 60 gamilianów? - Za tyle chcieli nam wcisnąć klucz i skrzynkę. Kobieta odłożyła na bok koszyk i zaczęła szukać danych torebek nasion. Biegała w tę i we tę. Uwinęła się ze wszystkim w jakieś pięć minut. Torba była tak duża, że zdziwiłam się jak jej ręka to wytrzymała. -Coś nie tak dziecko? - zwróciła się do mnie z troskliwą miną. Chyba miałam zdziwioną minę. -N-nie nic. Więc ile dokładnie kosztuje? - odpowiedziałam nerwowo -63 gamiliany. A może chłopcze, chciałbyś kupić kwiatka swojej koleżance? No zapowiadało się tak dobrze. Czułam jak robię się blada. Ja w takich sytuacjach robię się blada, rzadko się rumienię. Spojrzałam na Gaura. Ten był czerwony jak cegła. Zdjął okulary i przetarł nerwowo czoło. Starałam się tylko nie wybuchnąć śmiechem po raz drugi. Jakoś spróbowałam wyratować go z tej sytuacji. Kupił mi kluczyk zamiast waty, więc nie chciałam żeby wydał na mnie za dużo. -Nie, podziękujemy, wystarczą nasiona. - wyciągnęłam woreczek z pieniędzmi i podałam sprzedawczyni - Może pani odliczyć? -Tak, tak. - odpowiedziała. Spojrzałam na kolegę. Odpowiedział mi nieme ,,Dziękuję". Pilnowałam teraz tylko, żeby ona nie wzięła przez przypadek za dużo monet. Czemu sama tego nie policzyłam? Strasznie się gubię w liczeniu. Niby wielki matematyk a gubi się między 30 a 40. Dodawanie i odejmowaniem też nie jest moją mocną stroną. Wszystko mogę obliczyć. Wiele w matematyce rozumiem, wiele umiem. Obliczę dosłownie wszystko. Naprawdę. Ale pisemnie. Niby mózg, ale nie obliczę prostych zadań. Wiem jak je zrobić, ale więcej czasu zajmuje mi obliczenie działania. Kobieta odliczyła należne i resztę oddała mi. Wzięłam torbę z nasionami. Gaur chciał ją wziąć, ale była lekka. Niestety, przy rowerze nie było jakiegoś koszyka, czy coś w tym rodzaju, więc powiedziałam, że poniosę. Podziękowaliśmy kobiecie, która odwzajemniła to uśmiechem i powoli wychodziliśmy z targu. Gdy już wyszliśmy wsiedliśmy na rowery i wracaliśmy = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "O Gwiecie" by Nic nie wiem? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach